The handling of sheep and other farm animals requires moving them between different areas numerous times and thus equipment is needed that is easily moved, assembled and disassembled and capable of being constructed in a variety of different arrangements to accommodate varying needs. For instance it may be desirable to sort the animals into only two lots on one occasion and then on another occasion the animals may be sorted into three, four or even five lots. The sorting gates used should be durable but yet light weight with a minimum of materials required and easily stored in a compact condition. Capability should also be provided for remote operation of the gate in order to not distract the animals.
A maximum number of common part usage is highly desirable in order to minimize the number of different pieces of equipment required to assemble the desired sorting gate.